Never Had A Heart Like Mine
by KiaraDiMari
Summary: YGO characters in a basic Aladdin AU. Joey is a street-rat looking to make a better life for himself. Part of that life change is to find a partner he can share his life with. Faced with three suiters: A Prince, a genie, and a best friend, Joey finds himself trying to make the best choice for his future. One of the hardest decisions he has ever had to make.
1. Time for Change

**A/N: I opened my tumblr account up for Commissions a few weeks back and was commissioned for a fanfiction short in an Aladdin AU style. It's a little different from my usual work, but I am always up for a challenge so this challenge was accepted. I was given basic info and told I had the option to take creative license on this and end it as it flows to end. I do hope that it meets at least some of what was asked for.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or its characters. I also do not own Aladdin or its setting and details. This is purely just another work of fiction with borrowed characters and style.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Time for a Change**

"I don't know, Yug. Maybe it's time."

Yugi turned innocent, violet eyes up at his friend who was casually lounged against a shelf under a canopy munching on an apple. "Time for what, Joey?"

Joey shrugged and stared down at his apple. With a sigh, he ran his other hand through his mop of dirty blond hair. "Ta settle down."

Yugi blinked in surprise. "You? Settle down? But you're so carefree, doing what you want to do with nothing and no one to slow you down. Settling down… just doesn't sound like you."

"I know." Joey threw the core of his apple into a nearby basket. "I thought it was what I was meant ta do. Live my dream, ya know?"

"Uh-huh," Yugi acknowledged as he went back to straightening the shelf he had been working on.

They were trying to stay out of the sun by taking refuge within a small antiquities booth he ran with his grandfather in the market. There were always rare forms of trinkets, pottery, and games coming to them to be sold. Yugi's grandfather never failed to find the best treasures when he went out exploring. Joey, occasionally, would join them on these trips just as a means of staying out of trouble.

The only other member to his family was his sister who required special cares. Not being a family of money, Joey would often resort to sleight of hand tricks and his light-on-his-feet speed to get food and supplies his sister needed. When Yugi realized what Joey had been doing to support his sister, he and his grandfather stepped up and opened the run-down building behind their booth to them as a place of refuge. He did random chores for a little pay and had access to a room attached to the building they turned into slightly more livable quarters. It was the closest thing to having a life that Joey and his sister had ever dared to dream to have, and Joey was grateful for the friendship he had with Yugi and his family.

"I just… sometimes it gets a little lonely, ya know? My sister, I love her, but I think I am lookin' for a bit more than a partner within my family. I want ta settle down. Maybe have a family of my own sometime. But in order ta do that, I have ta get my life straight and in a betta order." Joey tugged at the leg of his taupe colored harem pants. "I don't want ta be a street-rat forever."

"I understand that, Joey. But have you given any consideration to how you want to do this? Maybe what kind of partner you would be looking for?"

Joey bowed his head. "Someone I can trust. Someone who can help bring me down when I start ta go a little crazy. Someone who cares about my sister, too. Dat's da most important part."

"So, someone who is like a friend first, huh?"

Joey brightened. "Yeah, something like that. Being friends first would be awesome!"

"Of course being friends first is awesome," another voice interjected. "Why wouldn't it be?"

Joey and Yugi startled and looked up as a tall, dark-haired young man walked up to them with a shorter girl with brown hair barely hidden beneath a scarf wrapped over her head and face.

"Tristan!" Yugi called out with a wave. "Téa, it's good to see you guys."

"Hey, Yugi, hey Joey. What's going on?" Téa asked.

"Joey was making a major decision about his life."

"Like what to eat? Bread or rice?" Tristan quipped.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Very funny." He shook his head and looked at Yugi. "See what I mean? Even my own friends don't think I can manage more than below meager. I have ta be better if I am ever ta land a partner and live a more complete life."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, partner? As in marriage?" Tristan asked, staring agape at his friend.

"Eventually, one day, yes."

"That's great that you are thinking about your future, Joey," Téa said with an encouraging smile. "Do you have anyone in mind? That will help to find out the direction you need to take"

Tristan nudged him with an elbow. "I hear the Prince is looking."

"Oh, good grief," Téa said, hanging her head. "Is this what they are talking about within the royal guards now?"

Tristan had recently begun training to become one of the royal guards to the prince. Ever since he started, he walked around with his chest puffed out and suddenly had all this knowledge about the inner workings of the palace. Téa had taken to calling him "Captain of the Rumor Mill" when she began to feel as though he was making things up more than telling facts.

"If you must know, yes it is," Tristan confirmed with his arms in front of his chest. "Jeez, Téa, you'd think I just enjoyed coming up with stories to tell. I'm hurt."

"I'm sure your ego will recover, Tristan."

"Hey, Téa, weren't you set to join a set of dancers in the palace here soon?" Yugi asked suddenly.

Téa brightened. "Yes, actually. So maybe I can poke around at that rumor about the Prince."

"Really, guys? A prince? I think that's a bit too fairy tale, don't you?" Joey said with his head in his hand. "I don't need a Prince on a white horse to rescue me from the streets. I'm a street-rat. There is an order here. Besides, in the few times, I've had run-ins with that Prince, it never ended well. He's disgusted by the idea of a dirty little street-rat like me. And he makes sure that I know it with every disdainful look and thing he has ever said to me." Joey shook his head again. "Nope, I need someone more in my own category."

"Or you just need a fairy god mother," Tristan continued to tease.

"Ease up, you guys. The fact that he wants this is good. There's no point in teasing him over it. When Joey finds the one he feels most connected to, he will know. And then he will know what he needs to do."

"Thanks, Yug. You're right. When I know, I'll know. 'Til then, I just keep looking."

"You know, I hear that when you aren't looking is when your partner kind of falls into your lap," Téa told him thoughtfully.

"Whaddya sayin'?"

"Why not distract yourself with something else first?"

"Like what?"

"Grandpa and I are going to explore a new cave he found later," Yugi offered with a slight shrug. "You can always come with us and see what you can find?"

Tristan jabbed Joey in the ribs with his elbow. "You might find that fairy god mother after-all."

There was a collective of groans from the group before Tristan headed out to his training. Téa waved her own goodbye as she left to meet with the coordinator for her dance routine. Joey and Yugi watched them both go before going inside the rundown building behind the booth and gathered a couple of bags filled with provisions. Joey reached out and grasped the third bag that was meant for Yugi's grandfather and paused a moment when his hand brushed Yugi's. He noticed the slight hesitation and looked down at his shorter friend to see a faint dust of color appearing on Yugi's cheeks.

"You okay, Yug?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay."

"Here, let me get dat for ya, buddy." Joey picked up the second bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Thanks, Joey. Grandpa should have the wagon in the alley so that we can just load up and go." He gave his friend an innocent smile that lit up his whole face before he turned and led the way out the back door toward the alley.

Joey watched him go. Of all of his friends, he felt his bond with Yugi was strongest. He would give anything for his little friend. He could not imagine life without Yugi in it. At his lowest point in life, Yugi was the one who managed to lift him back up. Yugi made him feel like a person and not some low life animal. Sure, his friendship with Téa and Tristan was important to him, but his connection to Yugi was something worth looking into. He smiled when Yugi turned back and waved to him.

Joey wasn't sure what this new direction was going to do for him, but he knew he was ready for whatever came his way. He was just grateful he had one of the best friends a guy could ask for by his side.

* * *

A/N: word count: 1619


	2. I'm Sorry

**A/N: Trying to take each scene and make it it's own chapter to keep things interesting. Not everything is going to go by the movie. I'm just borrowing a few things from it to make this work, lol**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or Aladdin. I do not claim anything form their concepts for my own.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The sun was setting over the desert as the wagon approached the mouth of the cave. To their shock, Yugi and Joey gaped in awe to see that it honestly was a mouth. The cave was shaped like the head of a wild jungle cat. More notably, the head of the great Tiger God. There was an ominous aura that surrounded it and set Joey's heart to pounding like a race runner's. He had never seen anything like this, but he had heard of it.

"Yug, you didn't tell me Grandpa found da Cave of Wanders!"

Yugi continued to stare in front of them. "I didn't know. Grandpa, I thought you needed a special key to find this place."

"You do, typically. But it seems as though someone found it, located the cave and then disappeared," his grandpa explained.

Joey gulped. "Disappeared?"

"Yup."

Joey stared at the cave. I know you guys will be able to enter, but with my history, I don't know that I can."

Yugi shrugged. "You're a good person, Joey, I don't care what others think because of your station in life. I don't see why you wouldn't be allowed."

They all climbed down out of the wagon and stood before the mouth of the cave. There was a collective draw of breath as they peered deep into the mouth. There was flickering light as if warm fires were to be found below, and with the dropping temps of the desert, the fires were a welcomed thought. Together, they moved to take a step into the cave when they were halted by a whooshing sound and a forceful shove of wind that came from its depths.

"Know this," the cave warned them. "This cave is filled with Riches and magics untold. But know this: Only one whose worth lies within may enter. All others will perish."

Joey felt Yugi's hand tremble, not realizing until that point that his friend had even reached out to him. He offered a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, Yug. You are one of the most worthy people I know." Joey looked to the mouth of the cave again. "You both go ahead. I'll wait here and watch the wagon."

"You sure, Joey?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's okay. I'll be alright."

Yugi gave his friend one last, lingering glance before turning and facing the cave with his grandfather. The cave took a breath and allowed them entrance. Within moments, Yugi and his grandfather had disappeared into the mouth of the cavern. Joey returned to the wagon and climbed inside, leaning back to stare up at the sky. He counted the stars and thought over his plans for his life. He had so many things he wanted to do. He just did not know how he was going to go about doing it all.

There was a rumbling in the ground beneath the wagon that brought Joey upright. He rubbed at his tired eyes and stared at the mouth of the cave, realizing something had unsettled the God. He jumped from the wagon and ran to the mouth, peering down into the depths. His heart pounded when he couldn't see Yugi or Grandpa coming back up the stairs.

"Yugi! Where are you, buddy?"

"Joey!"

Yugi and his grandfather were trying their hardest to run up the stairs that had begun to crumble. Joey reached out to grab their hands, grasping Yugi's and managing to pull him through the mouth of the cave and behind him into the sand. When he looked back, Yugi's grandpa had fallen on the stairs and made no effort to move.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out, tears filling his violet eyes.

Joey's heart broke. "I won't let him fall, Yug."

"Joey, wait!" Yugi called out as Joey chose to dart into the cave, racing down the stairs toward the older man. The stairs crumbled even faster as the tremors in the ground grew more fierce.

Joey grabbed one of the older man's arms and slung it over his shoulder, trying to help him to stand and hurry up the remaining stairs. They had just about neared the top when the last stair gave and Joey lunged for the edge. Grandpa's satchel fell as they jerked against the side of the cave and Joey almost lost his grip when the older man tried to grasp for it.

"Joey! Hang on!"

"I don't know how much longer I can, Yug," Joey grunted out. His arm was feeling the strain of little grip he had left on the ledge. He managed to somehow get a small foothold that gave him just enough leverage to help get Yugi's grandpa up over the ledge. Yugi helped him away and ran back, reaching a hand out to his friend just before the ledge gave and Joey fell backward.

"Joey!"

"Yugi!"

"Joey, no!"

Joey closed his eyes as he fell, all his dreams and hopes shattered in the darkness of his eyelids. He felt the tears sting his eyes and fall from the corner of his lashes. This was not what he had ever visioned for himself. He feared for his sister. He wondered who would take care of her with him gone.

 _I'm sorry, Serenity… I'm sorry, Yugi…_

 _I'm sorry…_

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter wasn't as long as I thought it was, I apologize. But the story continues.**


	3. Rules and Regulations

**A/N: I do not own YGO or Aladdin. I make no money off of them or anything regarding them. This is a work of fiction strictly for fun and enjoyment. Thank you.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Joey groaned and winced as he gingerly touched his hand to his head. Not wanting to open his eyes, he continued to lay on the cold ground for a few moments more just trying to get his breath. He did not need his eyes open to know he was in trouble. He could feel that the air was no longer the same cool freshness he now longed to feel against his face. There was a stuffiness to it that told him he was nowhere near an opening to the cave. His heart sank when he opened his eyes to complete darkness. He looked up and could no longer see the stars. Just inky blackness where the opening used to be.

Joey sighed. "How am I going to get outta dis now?" He slowly sat up and looked around. His arm throbbed and his back ached. He shifted to lean back, preparing to try to stand, when his hand touched something laying behind him. He frowned and turned more to look at the object. "Grandpa's bag?" He dragged it over to his lap and stared down at it. "All dat trouble and he still didn't get ta keep his treasure." He sighed and looked up again. "I really gotta find a way outta here so I get grandpa back his bag."

Joey slung the bag over his shoulder and made an attempt to get back onto his feet. The darkness made it difficult for him to gather his senses about him and he cursed it. "Maybe gramps put a flashlight in this bag," he said, digging through it carefully. "What the…" Joey squinted in the darkness as he pulled something out of the bag that was oddly shaped. "Man, there really needs to be some kind of light in here so I can see what I'm looking for."

Joey rubbed at the object, clearing dust from it before giving up and putting it back into the bag. He frowned, however, when a golden glow began to appear from within the bag and he opened it again. Thick plumes of violet and pink smoke swirled and wrapped around him, causing him to circle his spot repeatedly until he lost his footing and fell back to the floor of the cave. He winced again and cried out when the smoke exploded into flashed of golden light.

"What the-"

"Oooh," a female voice moaned from just a few feet in front of him. " 'Become a genie,' they said. 'Ultimate, cosmic power,' they said. 'Eternal youth,' they said. Yet in all the promises they made me, no one ever said anything about spending a millennium cramped within such a tiny living space, the creeps."

Joey blinked and rubbed his eyes, trying to become accustomed to the sudden light. "I'm dreamin'…" he whispered, staring up at the woman who has appeared. "This can't be real."

"What can't be real, honey?" A sly grin curved the sultry lips of the beauty before him. Her long blond hair was held back by a single ponytail that seemed to be made of real golden thread. Her lavender colored eyes shared the smile that donned her lips. Violet and gold satin fabric were a snug fabric that fit over her curves in the best of ways. She was more gorgeous than a sunrise at that moment and she knew it. It made her one of the most dangerous creatures he had ever seen. Her purple slippers ghosted over the ground as she stepped closer to him, her eyes clearly sizing him up. "You're a lot cuter than my last Master, I will give you that."

"M-master?"

She grinned again. "Of course, sweetheart. You did rub my lamp. That makes you my Master. At least until you have used up all three of your wishes."

"Th-three wishes?"

"Oh boy, he's cute, but denser than a box of rocks." The woman took a breath. "Alright, let me break this down for you. Forgive me if I don't use a ten piece band and a bunch of shiny, glittering, distracting baubles to make my point." She rolled her eyes when Joey just stared at her. "All right, sweetheart, let me break this down for you. I am a Genie. I am a slave to that lamp that you so graciously chose to place your hand upon and you released me by doing so. Your reward is three wishes granted by yours truly. Anything your heart desires."

"Anyting?"

The genie leaned close enough to nearly brush her nose to his. She ran her finger down his chest and purred. "Anything."

Joey looked thoughtful for a moment before frowning. "Dat just sounds too good to be true. How do I know you aren't just some figment of my imagination? Like one of those mirage thingys?"

"You doubt my power?" The genie pulled back, her eyes wide, offense clearly written over her features. "No one has ever questioned me before."

"No offense, lady, but no one ever just gives me anything without wanting something in exchange." Joey stretched his sore back. "There is always strings attached."

The genie shrugged. "I admit there are rules. Even I have my limitations."

"Such as?"

The genie rolled her eyes again and began to pace the floor of the cave, lifting a finger with each rule she named off. "Rule number one: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else. So forget trying to get the princess to fall in love with you. If you can't make that happen on your own, loverboy, you're stuck. Rule number two: I can't kill anyone. So vengeance by death just can't be on the menu. Going to have to prove yourself like any other normal person. And that brings us to rule number three: I can't bring people back from the dead."

"Back from the dead?"

"Yup, no bringing someone back to life. I mean, can you just imagine the stench after awhile? Nothing ever stays as beautiful as it once was. And when it's been dead, it decays even faster. It's just not a pretty picture and I don't want to see it." She shrugged again, but this time out of boredom. "So I won't do it. Any questions?"

Joey chuckled. "So much for all-powerful genies of legend. Rules and limitations." Joey took his turn to roll his eyes before he walked around her, looking her up and down. "First you tell me I can wish for anything I want, and then you tell me that you have rules? How do I know you could even get me out of here, let alone be a dream come true for me on anything else?"

"Oh for hell's sake." The genie scowled and swiftly spun to face him. "Of all the the Master's I have ever had, you are the most insolent, obnoxious, infuriating Master yet. Tell me I can't do something." Her hand snaked out and grabbed his arm and with a snap of the fingers on her other hand there was an explosion of smoke around them. When the smoke cleared, Joey gasped in the fresh night air.

"Where, what-" Joey choked out, waving his hand in front of his face. "What have you done?"

"Granted your desire to be out of the cave. That's one. Two left, Master." She frowned when Joey began to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"I never wished to be out of the cave. I just said you couldn't do it."

The genie gasped. "But- I- You-What?" She pursed her lips together with a scowl. "I'll not be tricked like that again, do you understand me?"

"Uh uh uh," Joey cautioned, waving his finger at her. "I do believe that I am the Master here, as you put it." He dropped his hand and sighed. "But I agree to not trick you like that again." He turned to gaze out over the desert. "I just want to go home and get some sleep. Maybe I will be more ready to focus on wishes in the morning."

"Very well. Is that your wish to go home?"

Joey shook his head. "Nope, I'll walk, thank you. No wishing. Those are sensitive and I don't have a clear enough head for that right now."

"Fair enough. You know how to reach me when you are ready." Smoke gathered around her and entered the lamp that Joey realized had somehow managed to become attached to his hip. He stared down at it for a few moments before running a hand through his hair and shaking his head. "I still am not even sure how much of this is real and how much of this is a hallucination." To be honest with himself, Joey was not even sure he would be able to tell the difference between the two even when he woke the next morning. But he opted to worry about that after he made it home, and he started his way back toward town.


End file.
